


a request

by showeredinsparks



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Meta, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showeredinsparks/pseuds/showeredinsparks
Summary: Misha Collins is standing outside the showrunner's door, dressed smart and working very hard to control his nervous energy.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 20





	a request

Misha Collins is standing outside the showrunner's door, dressed smart and working very hard to control his nervous energy. 

He takes in a deep breath. 'It's okay, you've already rehearsed this 5 times with your wife, you'll be fine, Misha.'

He exhales. Opens the door. Steels himself.

"Okay, first of all, I want you to know that I've really thought this through. I'm not saying this just to appease the fans."

"...Go on."

"Okay. I'll be dying this season, right? I assume that's where we're headed?"

"...Perhaps. You know I can't give those details out until the script is finalized."

"Well. I think that Castiel should confess to Dean. And not like -- as brothers, either. I think Castiel truly loves Dean, that Dean's helped him become someone who could love."

"You mean, like how the fans suggest?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Hm."

"And Jensen-- Dean-- Well. I know Jensen believes Dean doesn't feel this way. And as an actor, I respect that, I truly do. This could only be from Castiel's side.

"But I think it's really important for Castiel to say this.... It's important to me that Castiel says this, before he dies."

"Mm. Well. We'll talk about it and get back to you."

"That's all I can ask. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Liiiiisten, okay. I was thinking about how we could possibly end up with such a weird/terrible Destiel confession, how it felt like such a strange compromise, and this is the vision I received.
> 
> alsooooo I haven't even kept up with any of the actors or writers or behind the scenes or even the show since 2014. You may flame away for that, lol. I just had to get this plot bunny out.


End file.
